


Il y a un acteur porno nu dans ma chambre...

by Nalou



Series: Hotel Isle of Eriska [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles You Slut, Charles is a biologist, Erik Being Cocky, Erik is a porn actor, Explicit Sexual Content, Français | French, Gift Fic, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hotel Sex, Implied Switch, M/M, Obvious Sexual Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scotland, Top Charles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Charles se rend à l'Hôtel de l'Île d'Eriska pour un peu de repos.Il ne va pas en avoir une once.





	Il y a un acteur porno nu dans ma chambre...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayaHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaHolmes/gifts).



> J'ai écrit ce texte dans un recueil d'histoires qui a été offert à MayaHolmes en décembre dernier.
> 
> Il a été bêta par [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss) et [Flo'w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala)
> 
> Des suites ont été écrites par : [Flo'w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala), Lyra et [Judith H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H). Et elles valent le coup, alors n'hésitez pas à les leur demander !
> 
> J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que nos deux loulous !

C’est avec délectation que Charles observe le pan de terre qui grandit devant ses yeux, à mesure que le bateau se rapproche de la berge. Il a déjà réalisé un long voyage, épuisant, vraiment, pour arriver jusqu’à ce petit bout de paradis privé sur lequel il a réservé une chambre luxueuse, et il compte bien profiter de ces quelques jours en solitaire pour se reposer - et à en croire les cercles violacés qui soulignent ses yeux, c’est plus que nécessaire - et lire autant que faire se peut. Profiter de ce magnifique paysage sur une île assez grande pour qu’aucun des habitants ne se croise s’ils le veulent vraiment. Mais Charles ne se refait pas. Il sait que son envie de solitude peut très bien partir très vite aux oubliettes du château si l’occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes se présente.

Le vent marin, frais et humide, soulève ses cheveux et caresse sa peau couverte de chair de poule, gonfle la chemise ample qu’il a choisie pour le voyage. Il soupire de contentement, les yeux rivés sur la berge d’où il distingue maintenant nettement le petit port vers lequel le bateau se dirige. Il se penche en avant et attrape la bandoulière de son sac de voyage, prêt à la charger à nouveau sur son épaule, poids lourd mais réconfortant contre sa hanche.

À peine descendu sur le quai, un employé dévoué le lui prend et l’accompagne jusqu’à l’entrée de la somptueuse demeure faite hôtel.

Charles peut alors se diriger vers l’accueil, d’où il distingue un jeune homme vêtu de l’uniforme typique debout derrière le comptoir. Celui-ci jette des coups d’œil alarmés aux deux hommes qui s’éloignent vers un couloir menant très certainement aux chambres. Le jeune homme est pâle, et ses sourcils bien dessinés sont froncés, plissant son front en une moue légèrement inquiète. Charles s’approche de lui et pose son sac à ses pieds une fois qu’il a atteint le comptoir. Il attend tranquillement que l’attention de l’employé se tourne dans sa direction, profitant de l’instant pour lire le nom indiqué sur son badge doré. _Gary Unwin_ \- enfin, le prénom est rayé, et l’on a rajouté _Eggsy_ au marqueur au-dessus - intéressant. Charles ouvre un pan de sa veste de tweed marron pour récupérer sa réservation ainsi que sa carte d’identité, et ce geste ramène le jeune employé à l’instant présent. Il sursaute légèrement et semble chercher ses mots un instant avant de placer une façade accueillante sur son visage.

“Bonjour Monsieur, et bienvenue à l’Hôtel de l’Île d’Eriska. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?”

Charles discerne sous sa voix travaillée un accent londonien qui le fait sourire. Il lui tend ses documents.

“J’ai fait une réservation au nom de Charles Xavier.”

Gary acquiesce et consulte la confirmation sur son ordinateur avant d’attraper dans l’un des casiers derrière lui la clé de la chambre qui attend Charles avec envie, ses draps frais prêts à accueillir son corps fatigué. Alors que leurs doigts s’effleurent pour transmettre l’anneau, Charles reprend la parole avec un coup de tête en direction du couloir.

“N’hésitez pas, Monsieur Unwin, à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de… calmer les choses…”

Un clin d’œil plus tard, il a repris son sac et s’éloigne à son tour du réceptionniste figé de stupeur inquiète. Sa bouche s’étire en un sourire lorsque celui-ci ne peut plus le voir, et il passe la porte de la cage d’escaliers.

Il trouve rapidement son chemin vers sa chambre, dont le numéro est indiqué sur le porte-clés, et c’est avec un soupir d’anticipation qu’il déverrouille la porte de la suite. Son sac tombe au sol dans un bruit mat alors qu’il claque la porte derrière lui, tirant le verrou. Étouffant un bâillement, Charles se dirige vers la pièce principale en se massant l’épaule. À sa grande surprise, il y trouve une valise grande ouverte, dont le contenu est en partie posé à côté - une chemise blanche et un pantalon de lin gris.

Étrange que de trouver une valise dans sa chambre, se dit Charles. C’est pourtant bien celle qu’il a réservée, et il n’attendait personne. Peut-être que le précédent locataire l’a oubliée ? Mais alors, la personne qui a fait le ménage aurait dû le voir ?

Charles est sur le point de retourner demander des comptes au jeune homme de la réception, qui avait visiblement été suffisamment secoué par sa précédente entrevue pour se tromper de réservation, quand il entend du bruit à l’autre bout de la chambre. Une porte que l’on déverrouille, et bientôt il se trouve nez-à-nez, ou plutôt nez-à-serviette, avec un homme nu en train de se sécher vigoureusement les cheveux. Oh. Quelle vue agréable que celle-ci, Charles en oublie instantanément sa complainte. L’homme ne l’a pas vu, et marche dans sa direction - non, celle de la valise, Charles rêve déjà - la tête toujours masquée par le coton blanc brodé d’or. Son corps, grand - très certainement une bonne tête de plus que lui - et à la musculature finement dessinée, comme une statue grecque, traverse alors un rayon de soleil qui se déverse de la haute fenêtre. C’est alors que Charles _la_ voit.

La marque.

 _Oh_ que cette marque l’a fascinée, depuis qu’il en a découvert l'existence il y a dix ans.

C’est elle, Charles n’en a pas un doute. La couleur, la forme, l’emplacement, tout au creux de l’aine, entre l’os de la hanche et le début de la fine toison blond-roux qui couvre son pubis. Il a envie de rire, il a envie de se jeter à genoux devant ce corps qui l’a tellement fait rêver. Il a envie de la vénérer de sa langue et de…

Une inspiration précipitée le fait sursauter et reprendre ses esprits, son regard automatiquement relevé à une hauteur plus décente de l’anatomie de celui qui s’est fait connaître en tant que _Michael Ass-Bender_ dans le milieu… Et _dieu_ que ce surnom lui allait à merveille - hmm, oh, il semblerait qu’il ait été remarqué… Charles regarde brièvement autour de lui, cherchant automatiquement quelque chose qui pourrait justifier sa présence, mais, debout entre le fauteuil et le canapé aux rayures jaunes et grises, rien ne l’aide.

Charles le regarde. Il le regarde.

“Il y a un acteur porno nu dans ma chambre…” ne peut s’empêcher de penser Charles tout haut.

Un sursaut, et l’instant d’après, la serviette fait une migration spectaculaire du crâne de son vis-à-vis à son entrejambe. Quelle tristesse. Charles ne peut s’empêcher de la fixer, pensif. Il la préférait ailleurs. Voire totalement absente, tant qu’à faire.

Charles se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Sa bouche est sèche, et il déglutit deux fois, par réflexe.

“C’est… inattendu. Surprenant. Parfait.”

Mais c’est aussi sans compter sur la serviette humide qu’il reçoit en plein visage.

“Vous permettez ? Je suis pas le Room Service hein !! Et puis c’est _ma_ chambre !”

Charles reste figé un instant - est-ce qu’il vient vraiment de se recevoir une serviette utilisée, encore chaude et humide ? Et, visiblement, ce n’est pas lui qui est le plus dans l’embarras, au vu de la couleur que vient de prendre le visage de _Michael_ , maintenant incapable de cacher ses imposants atouts uniquement avec ses mains. D’autant plus délectable, ne peut s’empêcher d’apprécier Charles avec un grand sourire.

“Charles Xavier, actuel locataire de la chambre 6, enchanté.” dit-il en s’approchant de l’homme nu, une main en avant.

L’acteur de films pour adultes contemple un instant le bras tendu, puis baisse les yeux sur ses propres mains, avant de fixer à nouveau Charles.

“Excusez-moi, mais je suis l’actuel locataire de la chambre 6. Et ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne vous serrerai pas la main à l’instant présent, si vous le permettez.”

“Quel dommage,” Charles ne peut s’empêcher de l’interrompre.

“Erik. Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Avec un k ? Adorable. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. _En vrai_ , devrais-je dire. Je connais bien votre filmographie, je vous ai toujours beaucoup admiré.”

Erik ne semble pas à l’aise à rester ainsi à l’entrée de la salle de bain. Il regarde vaguement autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose à mettre, avant de jeter son dévolu sur un peignoir qu’il enfile en lui tournant le dos.

“Hmm… Vous savez que je ne fais plus ce genre de film ? Donc si c’est ce que vous cherchiez en entrant ici, navré de vous décevoir.”

“Oh, pas du tout, en fait. Je venais ici pour profiter d’un peu de tranquillité, il se trouve juste que votre présence ici vient de rendre mon séjour bien plus _intéressant_. Un thé ?”

“Vous changez souvent de sujet comme ça ? Et sinon, on en parle du fait que c’est toujours ma chambre ?” réplique Erik, la voix maintenant tendue. Il croise les bras, redresse la tête, mais Charles ne peut le trouver que _charmant_ , comme ça.

Sans chercher à empêcher le sourire niais qui tend son visage, Charles se dirige à nouveau dans le petit salon, examine le plateau contenant une théière, une bouilloire, deux belles tasses de porcelaine blanche et différentes boîtes de thé.

“Earl Grey, cela vous convient-il ? Ou peut-être souhaitez-vous quelque chose d’un peu plus fort ? J’ai dans mon sac un Single Malt des plus jouissifs, je vous assure. Oh, nous devrions plutôt le garder pour plus tard ! Dites, je vous ai prêté ma douche, je peux bien emprunter votre bouilloire, d’accord ? J’ai…”

“Mais c’est _ma_ douche !” vocifère Erik en s’approchant dangereusement de lui. “Répondez à mes questions ! Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous su que je serais là, et comment avez-vous obtenu la clé de ma chambre ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez assommé le jeune de la réception ?!”

“Oh, excusez-moi, Erik, j’ai tendance à divaguer légèrement lorsque je suis joyeux.”

“Est-ce que vous êtes bourré ?” Le regard d’Erik sur lui est maintenant sceptique, ses beaux yeux plissés, masquant presque totalement ses iris pâles.

“À vrai dire, non, le champagne dans l’avion était _ignoble_ , vraiment, alors je me suis abstenu. Tenez, votre tasse. Laissez-moi appeler le Room Service pour démêler ce mystère.”

Erik s’assoit sur le canapé, croisant ses jambes nues, ce qui a pour effet de donner une belle vue de cuisse là où le tissu les recouvrant ne tient plus. Charles se perche sur le rebord de fenêtre face à lui, le téléphone dans la main, et ne peut s’empêcher de faire rouler son regard sur l’ensemble du corps face à lui. Toujours aussi magnifique, pense-t-il.

Lorsque la tonalité cesse et que la voix d’Eggsy lui demande poliment ce qu’il souhaite, leurs regards se croisent, s’accrochent, et ne se lâchent plus.

“Monsieur Unwin, Charles Xavier. Je me trouve devant un léger désagrément. Voyez-vous, ma chambre semble être déjà occupée, non pas que cela me dérange, mais cela crée des conflits somme toute inutiles. Pourriez-vous me dire à qui est cette chambre, exactement ? Certainement pas aux deux occupants, je présume. À moins que vous fassiez également site de rencontre, en plus de spa et massage ?”

“Je… Je vérifie tout de suite, Monsieur Xavier !”

Quelques bruits de clavier plus tard, le jeune homme reprend la parole, visiblement apeuré.

“Hmm… Il se trouve… Qu’en fait… Vous voyez, on vous avait prévu dans la chambre 9. Et… Le porte-clés, le clou, j’ai…”

“Oui, je comprends, ça arrive.” ne peut-il s’empêcher de le rassurer.

“Je vous fais apporter la bonne clé au plus vite, Monsieur, je vous promets !”

Charles termine l’appel après quelques autres excuses débitées par Unwin.

Il prend alors enfin sa tasse et savoure le délicieux mélange qu’il a infusé parfaitement avant de reprendre la parole en direction d’Erik, qui n’a pas bougé.

“Quelqu’un nous apporte la bonne clé. Visiblement, la différence entre 6 et 9 est inexistante pour les jeunes à l’âme encore impressionnable. C’est donc moi qui étais en tort, vous me voyez navré. Ce fut cependant extrêmement plaisant de vous _voir_ ici…”

Et Erik, silencieux depuis bien longtemps, surprend Charles en éclatant de rire.

“Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais de flirter avec tout le monde ?” demande-t-il entre deux rires, et Charles ne peut que l’admirer dans cette position plus détendue, le visage rayonnant, un sourire qui dévoile toutes ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, et les pattes d’oie qui ceignent ses yeux de la manière la plus adorable qui soit. Encore une fois, Charles se retrouve possédé par l’envie de vénérer le corps de l’homme face à lui.

Haussant les épaules, il finit par rire à son tour du comique de la situation.

“Pas tout le monde, non. Seulement les hommes au packaging intéressant.”

“Flatteur.” répond Erik, les bras maintenant posés sur le dossier du canapé, les jambes légèrement écartées.

“Ce n’est pas de la flatterie. Si vous saviez tout ce que j’ai rêvé de vous faire pendant des années…”

Au haussement délibéré d’un des sourcils finement dessinés d’Erik, Charles continue,

“Difficile de juger du caractère d’un acteur uniquement avec sa filmographie, je ne peux décidément pas dire que j’ai été attiré par votre tempérament, ce serait mentir, mais vous m’avez procuré…” Charles se redresse de son appui contre la fenêtre, s’approche doucement, tel un félin pistant sa proie, “beaucoup, beaucoup…” il appuie son genou gauche contre le canapé, passe l’autre par-dessus les jambes de l’homme qui le regarde intensément, et s’assoit sur ses genoux, “de plaisir.”

Presque automatiquement, les mains d’Erik se saisissent de ses hanches, le faisant frissonner d’anticipation. Oh, que la vue est délectable. Il sent la chaleur des cuisses d’Erik se propager sous les siennes, et ses mains irradier contre sa chemise, réchauffant si intensément sa peau juste en-dessous.

Maintenant certain que son désir est partagé - s’il en croit également la bosse qui tend à présent le peignoir juste en dessous de la ceinture - Charles n’a plus que le ciel comme limite, et oh, comme il compte rejoindre le septième à l’aide de cet homme…

“J’en serais presque navré,” la voix d’Erik est rauque, le fait vibrer de désir. “De ne pas y avoir assisté. Peut-être serait-il temps d’y remédier.”

Charles passe ses mains sur les épaules noueuses d’Erik, glisse ses paumes sur le coton pelucheux qui recouvre son torse, ses pouces caressant le sternum visible au passage, avant de se saisir du nœud de la ceinture. D’un sourcil interrogateur, il demande l’approbation de l’acteur, et les yeux verts fixés dans les siens ne le quittent pas, intenses, les pupilles dilatées.

Noël est passé depuis quelques mois déjà et pourtant Charles a l’impression d’ouvrir le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Les pans s’ouvrent, dévoilent un peu plus de son torse à la peau hâlée. L’ambiance joueuse a momentanément disparu, laissant uniquement l’atmosphère électrique entre eux, l’embrasement de leurs corps, et Erik déplace ses mains jusqu’à englober les fesses de Charles, ses longs doigts serrant la chair ferme encore trop couverte à leur goût.

C’est peut-être le dernier signal dont ils ont besoin, et ils se mettent alors en mouvement.

Charles ne sait pas vraiment qui a commencé, qui s’est avancé, qui a saisi le col de l’autre en premier, mais leurs bouches se rencontrent, rapidement entrouvertes pour mieux se goûter. Leurs langues et leurs souffles se mêlent, partagent une danse alanguie pour une première dégustation des plus plaisantes.

Rapidement, les mains - quelles belles mains, aux longs doigts de musicien - d’Erik quittent ses joues et se glissent sous sa chemise, frôlant à peine sa peau en feu avant de soulever le tissu. Sa coupe ample permet au vêtement de rapidement passer au-dessus de la tête de Charles sans même la déboutonner, et il reste un instant stupéfait du mouvement qui le laisse maintenant presque aussi peu habillé que son partenaire. Mais Erik, visiblement ravi de sa manœuvre, ne rate pas un battement avant de s’emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres alors que ses viles mains parcourent ses côtes et donnent enfin le contact dont sa peau avait besoin sans même qu’il s’en rende compte. Caresses des corps et des cœurs, leurs âmes s’unissent et se mêlent dans l’abandon.

Erik passe un bras dans son dos, encercle sa taille, avant de basculer tout son poids sur le côté - les entraînant tous les deux dans une position semi-allongée et un mélange instable de jambes en manque d’appuis - et leurs torses sont en contact, chaque parcelle de peau brûlante contre l’autre, blanche contre hâlée, une symphonie digne des plus belles compositions.

Charles peut enfin glisser ses mains contre les flancs à nouveau dénudés, maintenant que son propre poids n’empêche plus l’ouverture complète de la foutue robe de chambre bien trop encombrante. Elle finit d’ailleurs rapidement enlacée à sa chemise, un peu plus loin sur le sol.

Le corps d’Erik est brûlant, il attise les flammes qui se sont emparées de son pelvis et lèchent les restes de cohérence qui tiennent son cerveau.

Erik porte tout son poids sur un avant-bras pour descendre sa main entre eux, effleurant du bout de ses ongles courts l’abdomen offert et tremblant avant d’ouvrir le pantalon de Charles avec une facilité acquise avec les années. Il glisse la paume de sa main contre le caleçon tendu, suscitant un gémissement étouffé de la part de Charles.

« Love, » tente Charles, la respiration déjà hachée par l’excitation fabuleuse qui l’étreint. « Ce n’est pas que j’ai quelque chose contre ce canapé, mais je suis sûr qu’il nous en voudrait si nous le maltraitions par inadvertance. Ce serait dommage de payer un supplément pour le nettoyage de taches sur le tartan jaune. Lit ? »

« Lit. » répond simplement Erik en pressant des baisers aux lèvres entrouvertes le long de la mâchoire de Charles. Il se redresse alors légèrement, autorisant quelques centimètres entre leurs corps, et Charles ne peut empêcher ses yeux de se jeter sur la vision qui s’offre à lui. Même si ses films pour adultes datent de quelques années, Erik n’a certainement pas perdu ce physique à tomber qui l’avait fait flancher dès le premier visionnage.

Une vague de désir brûlant le fait rejeter la tête en arrière alors que leurs bassins se frottent, et il aperçoit le sourire suffisant d’Erik.

Une tape joueuse contre son épaule plus tard, Charles se redresse, obligeant le long corps au-dessus de lui à se replier sur ses chevilles.

Leurs nez se frôlent et se caressent quelques instants, un moment de douceur dans toute cette énergie fébrile, avant que leurs bouches ne se retrouvent, lentes et langoureuses dans leurs tendresses.

« Tu as des capotes ? » souffle Erik, le tutoiement comme un souffle chaud contre les lèvres de Charles.

« Dans mon sac. Le lubrifiant est avec. »

« Je vais les chercher, installe-toi sur _mon_ lit, je te prie. »

Le rappel joueur fait gagner une claque sonore sur la fesse d’Erik alors qu’il se lève, et les deux hommes se chamaillent un instant avant qu’il ne s’éloigne en direction de l’entrée. Charles retire son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements avant de se mettre sur pieds, admirant avec délectation la position d’Erik, qui lui tourne le dos et lui offre une vision de son postérieur qu’il qualifierait de _bandante_ , s’il n’était pas déjà aussi dur. Sa main vient chercher la base de son sexe et caresse lentement la peau tendue, anticipation plus que visible par les perles blanches qui s’amassent sur sa verge.

“À mon humble avis,” commence Charles, maintenant confortablement installé sur le lit, “tu devrais passer ta vie nu. Ça te va tellement bien.”

Il entend Erik pouffer de rire alors qu’il commence à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche des protections.

Un instant plus tard, c’est un ricanement qui lui provient. Erik le hèle, toujours penché au-dessus du sac.

“Tu m'expliques le lien entre les capotes et "Connexions synaptiques : une étude approfondie"?” demande Erik en levant le livre en question dans la direction du lit.

“Je n’avais pas la place pour mon bouquin sur la prostate, mais ne t’inquiète pas, je le connais par cœur."

Charles ne sait pas encore, à l’instant, s’il souhaite entendre infiniment le rire d’Erik ou bien ses bruits d’extase. Il est tellement, totalement, charmé par cet homme qui en plus d’être beau à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, a un esprit et une répartie en osmose avec le caractère de Charles.

Erik revient enfin à lui, la boîte entière de préservatifs dans une main, le flacon de lubrifiant dans l’autre.

“Il va falloir que tu me le récites, alors.”

Erik s’agenouille au-dessus du bassin de Charles.

“Je suis plus à l’aise avec les travaux pratiques.”

Les mains de Charles ceignent les hanches ciselées, ses paumes suivant le V qui s’y dessine.

“Te faut-il un cobaye ?”

Le corps au-dessus de lui ondule légèrement, lui coupant le souffle.

“Volontiers.”

Un soupir. Une affirmation.

Et soudain toute verve a disparu. Le désir de l’autre prend l’ascendant. Leurs gestes, bien que précis, sont hâtifs. Ils ne prennent plus la peine de se parler tant ils peuvent lire l’autre comme un livre ouvert.

Erik s’est penché au-dessus de Charles, et l’effleurement de leurs souffles et de leurs peaux les électrise. Leurs regards sont plongés l’un dans l’autre, ils se dévorent des yeux.

Un battement, un autre, et tout se déchaîne. Leurs bouches se dévorent, affamées, leurs mains glissent et griffent et caressent. Leurs lèvres se séparent rapidement alors qu’ils embrassent et mordent chaque parcelle de peau de l’autre à disposition. Joue, mâchoire, cou, ils se battent pour la possession du corps offert. Leurs sexes frottent contre leurs abdomens, laissant de fines traces de désir.

Charles bascule Erik sur le côté, s’étend entre ses jambes lascivement écartées, s’appuie sur ses avant-bras pour le regarder.

“Je te dirais bien de me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas, mais je sais que tu le ferais - non !” Il tape la main qui s’est approchée de ses côtes dans ce seul but. Le sourire d’Erik est _carnassier._ “Oh toi, tu cherches les ennuis…”

“Si je ne trouvais pas ton accent aussi sexy, je t’aurais bâillonné depuis longtemps, Charles.”

“Hmm, garde cette idée pour une autre fois. Là, j’ai beaucoup trop de projets avec ma langue.” Il appuie son propos en descendant légèrement le long du corps de l’acteur et en léchant un téton fièrement érigé.

“J’ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer une certaine tâche de naissance, il faut que j’aille lui présenter mes hommages.”

Il descend, alterne baisers et coups de langue sur le torse et l’abdomen d’Erik jusqu’à arriver à destination. Dans le creux de l’aine, la peau est extrêmement fine et déjà couverte de chair de poule. Charles l’attrape entre ses dents et la fait doucement rouler, goûtant sur sa langue le sel de son excitation, alors que le membre érigé d’Erik se rappelle à son attention en effleurant sa joue.

Prenant appui sur son bras gauche, Charles vient prendre dans sa paume les testicules déjà tendus, les masse délicatement, alors qu’un doigt se glisse contre le périnée, appuyant légèrement, le tout arrachant un gémissement à Erik, dont la voix grave se casse légèrement.

La bouche de Charles abandonne la marque, se concentre un instant sur le gland rougi avant de laisser une traînée de salive le long de la hampe offerte. Ses mains glissent sur les draps doux, se saisissent maintenant de la taille fine d’Erik.

“Il faut maintenant que je prépare mon expérience, si je veux obtenir les meilleurs résultats de travaux pratiques…”

Il se redresse, s’assoit sur ses talons, et guide Erik pour l’installer à plat ventre, les jambes ouvertes en un V autour de ses cuisses. Charles remet son poids sur ses genoux, pose une main sur le creux des reins, appuie légèrement. Un autre grognement s’échappe d’Erik alors que sa verge se retrouve pressée contre le matelas ferme, guidée par le lent massage prodigué par Charles. Satisfait, il relâche la pression, s’installe entre les cuisses, embrasse une fesse à la chair ferme, dessine de sa langue les muscles tendus qui roulent sous la peau, pendant que sa main malaxe l’autre.

Doucement, ses lèvres se rapprochent du sacrum offert, puis descendent, tentatrices, et le corps sous lui se tend comme un arc.

“Charles... “ grogne Erik, entre deux pantèlements, “Bouge-toi.”

Une petite claque sur les fesses rebondies précède la réplique du concerné. Oh, qu’il aime avoir Erik à sa merci.

“Un peu de patience, mon cher élève, je n’en ai pas fini avec les préparations.”

Erik claque la langue contre son palais, signale son mécontentement.

“Si tu n’en finis pas rapidement avec tes _préparatifs_ , je te jure que je _nngh_ …” sa phrase se perd dans un râle alors que la langue de Charles perce son entrée. Tout son corps se contracte et tremble avant qu’il n’arrive à expirer, transi de plaisir.

À l’aveugle, Charles retrouve le flacon de lubrifiant. Il ne faut effectivement pas qu’il traîne, parce qu’en réalité, il pourrait en jouir d’un instant à l’autre, malgré toutes ses bravades et son humour, il ne veut que s’enfoncer jusqu’à la garde dans l’antre chaud et voir Erik se défaire devant lui, juste pour lui.

Alors il manœuvre pour continuer ses lapements tout en couvrant généreusement ses doigts de lubrifiant, et bientôt il insère la première phalange dans le cercle de muscles qui se relâche rapidement, accueillant son doigt entier.

Il couvre de baisers chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée pendant qu’il travaille le muscle, s’assurant du confort d’Erik avant d’en insérer un deuxième, puis un troisième, qu’il fait glisser lentement contre les parois chaudes et tentatrices.

Les mouvements d’Erik se font plus saccadés, ses hanches accompagnant le mouvement des doigts de Charles.

“ _Shhh_ , love, je vais m’occuper de toi ne t’en fais pas…”

Un dernier écartement des doigts pour tester la réaction du corps sous lui avant de les retirer, et Charles soupire, “Tourne-toi, s’il te plaît.”

Erik obéit, et lorsque leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, Charles se relève et vient embrasser les lèvres fines, les lèche, jusqu’à ce que leurs langues se mêlent et se caressent.

“Charles…” gémit Erik, qui saisit sa nuque pour prendre le contrôle du baiser, prêtant une attention minutieuse à ce que Charles en perde son souffle et sa raison.

“Promet-moi de me prendre aussi,” supplie Charles, alors que sa tête tourne du désir sur le point d’être assouvi.

“Plus tard, promis.” souffle Erik sur ses lèvres.

Il libère Charles et saisit du bout des doigts l’emballage des capotes, l’ouvre et en libère une de son sachet pour l’enrouler d’une main ferme sur le sexe turgescent de Charles.

 _Ça arrive réellement_ , pense Charles, le cœur battant la chamade contre ses côtes. _Je vais réellement coucher avec l’homme le plus sexy de la terre. Le plus charmant_ , s’empresse-t-il d’ajouter à ses pensées. C’est une alchimie pure qui s’est installée entre eux.

Erik caresse sa verge en ajoutant du lubrifiant avant de s’allonger à nouveau, entraînant Charles à sa suite. De quelques gestes experts, ils s’alignent, et Charles peut pousser, percer la dernière barrière qui les empêche d’être totalement unis, et il en perd la tête.

Il s’enfonce doucement, une main serrée sur le trapèze droit d’Erik tandis que l’autre le porte. Il s’arrête une fois entièrement inséré, inspire jusqu’à gonfler totalement ses poumons ; oxygéner son cerveau aux sens affolés devient une priorité avant qu’il ne parte trop vite.

Les sensations qui s’ajoutent au jeu de séduction auquel ils jouent depuis leur rencontre l’assomment, le comblent, l’exposent, alors qu’il étouffe ce qu’il pourrait qualifier de _miaulements_ dans le creux du cou d’Erik quand celui-ci l’accompagne de coups de hanches mortels pour sa santé mentale, une longue main dans les cheveux de Charles, l’autre parcourant son dos, de ses omoplates à ses fesses, à chaque coup de rein, alternant le mouvement de la pulpe de ses doigts et de ses ongles.

“Attends,” demande Erik.

Une pause.

L’homme rassemble ses jambes sous Charles, qui comprend et suit le mouvement, libérant un instant son sexe de son fourreau. Il se retrouve sur le dos, Erik à cheval au-dessus de lui.

“Monte un peu.” ordonne l’acteur, et Charles suit. Il termine adossé aux coussins, le buste relevé contre la tête de lit. Alors Erik saisit son membre et se positionne avant de s'asseoir, s’empalant sur sa verge en un mouvement fluide, arrachant un geignement à Charles, qui rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et la tête vide de toute pensée. Erik, profitant de leur différence de taille, pose son front contre celui de Charles, ses mains venant encercler son visage couvert de sueur.

“Viens, Charles, jouis, jouis pour moi, tu es si bon…” soupire-t-il, couvrant ses paupières closes de baisers alors qu’il reprend le mouvement, se soulevant et s’abaissant dans un rythme lent et approfondi.

Charles ceint les hanches saillantes, et ses doigts se serrent autour de la chair alors qu’il s’approche dangereusement du gouffre. Erik bascule un peu plus la tête de Charles pour l’embrasser, et c’est comme ça que Charles se perd, basculant totalement dans le plaisir de son orgasme libérateur, incohérent dans ses mouvements, dont il confie le contrôle à son amant, rien qu’un instant.

Il expire difficilement, tente de reprendre pied dans la réalité ; sa main droite vient se saisir du sexe d’Erik, qui, entre leurs deux corps, demande à présent l’attention. Ses doigts se serrent, accompagne le mouvement de bassin maintenant erratique. La respiration d’Erik au-dessus de lui se fait courte et superficielle, leurs lèvres simplement en contact alors qu’il perd la capacité de les bouger pour embrasser Charles, entrouvertes, leurs souffles mêlés, et Charles cueille chaque soupir dans sa bouche comme un assoiffé à une fontaine.

Erik bloque en pleine insufflation, et jouit, couvrant le torse de Charles avec sa semence dans un râle brûlant.

“Que tu es beau…” soupire Charles, totalement subjugué alors qu’Erik s’appuie sur lui, à bout de souffle. Il le couvre à son tour de baisers alors qu’ils se dégagent délicatement, et ils s’allongent, les jambes emmêlées dans les draps repoussés. Ils se font face, leurs nez s’effleurent, se caressent, et ils se perdent dans les yeux de l’autre. La taquinerie reprendra bien assez vite, ils sont bien, là, épuisés dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 


End file.
